


Powerless

by flowerpoetry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Gen, Masturbating, Other, Past Loki/Thor (Marvel), implied loki/thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpoetry/pseuds/flowerpoetry
Summary: A glimpse into Thor's life during the snap in New Asgard.





	1. And I don't care it's obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Title and chapter titles are from One Direction's No Control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this fic and this chapter was this tweet of mine:  
> 

Tønsberg, New Asgard.  
  
  
For Thor, every day since he lost his brother feels the same. Empty, without a cause. He hates it.  
Thanos? Defeated, and Loki is still dead.  
He doesn't know how to move on from this, and frankly, he doesn't even care anymore. The days are blending into each other, he's only being able to tell the seasons changing by the temperature in his house.  
  
He's gained quit a bit of weight. He's now comfortable enough to rest a bowl of his snacks on his protruding belly. He doesn't care about that either, it's usually quite nice to have place for his snacks while he's busy playing Fortnite.  
  
He awakes in the middle of the night, curled up in his armchair, not even sure if he properly slept or just dozed, but it feels like forever since he slept in a proper bed. He looks around to find Korg and Miek gone after their earlier gaming escapade.  
He's still dazed, but awake, filled with the kind of lazy energy where you're too tired to actually move, but too awake to just pass out.  
  
By now he's used to jerk awake at night, most of the time jostled by nightmares. Nights where he sleeps through until the morning are rare now but he's used to it.  
Slowly uncurling himself, he snakes a hand over his belly, shoves his pyjama pants down a bit and feels the familiar weight of his soft dick.  
It's become a kind of bedtime ritual for him. With as frequently as his nightmares occur he knows by now how to handle himself. Going back to sleep is no option for him right now.  
  
He starts stroking until his dick is chubbed up, his body reacting only by automatic, ingrained response. He's way past the stage where he gets horny and turned on. His mind is clouded with nothingness, he doesn't even enjoy the act much. He just wants to cum, to spend himself, and doze off again until it's at least light outside.  
  
Thor had tried watching porn exactly once.  
It was a week after the whole Thanos ordeal, mindlessly clicking through the selection on a random gay porn website to find anything to take the edge off. But as he settled on a slender, dark haired guy masturbating, the resembalance to Loki was so uncanny, all he could do was cry and cry and cry.  
  
After that he tried to think of happier days in his past, where all of the bad things yet had to happen and he and his brother were just innocent brothers in love.  
Even though this mental image had him rock hard, the guilt that came afterwards was too much to bear.  
He had failed to save his little brother from his worst nightmare, he had failed in his role as a big brother, as a protector, and as a lover.  
So he doesn't do this anymore either.  
  
The only way, he has found, was to dream of a better future. Of any future. Where Loki would be alive, back in his arms, as it should be.  
It's the only thing he wants, it's the only thing he cares for. To feel his brother again, his soft skin against his own, his lips brushing against his, his tongue swirling into his mouth. His long, slender cock pressed up against his thick one and rubbing together until the pressure is too much for them and they both release after each other. Them softly cuddling together afterwards while he's stroking his brother's hair the way he likes it and kissing the top of his head.  
  
It's what does the trick for him and he starts gripping harder and rubbing more furiously, the image of a sated, happy Loki in his mind.  
  
He's close now, and he realises with a glance to his side table, his tissue box is empty. But he spots the Nacho bowl he put down earlier that day after he finished it, so in his half asleep state without caring much he grabs it and point his dick towards the empty bowl.  
With a smiling Loki in his mind and a soft groan on his lips he shoots his load.  
He strokes a few times to empty up his cock and puts the empty nacho bowl back on the side table.  
  
Then, without tucking himself away, he drifts back to sleep.


	2. I just can't get enough of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter was this follow-up tweet to the first one:  
> 

Loki watches through his Webcam as Thor falls asleep again, his spent dick still hanging out of his pyjama bottoms.  
  
Not wasting any time he magics himself to Tønsberg, silently arriving in Thor's living room.  
  
He watches his brothers face, deeply relaxed in his sleep, as he makes his way to the kitchen. He grabs a fresh bag of Nachos out of the pantry, popping it open with a loud 'plop' – but no, Thor is out like a light.  
  
He sneaks back to his brother's sleeping form and takes a chip from the bag. He dips it into his brother's cum, makes sure it's luxuriously coated before puts it into his mouth. He savours the taste he hasn't been able to taste for five long years before swallowing. He's missed it so much. Everything tastes so familiar. Loki can't help himself and takes another one. He might be addicted to his beloved's taste.  
Before he realises what he is doing he's already finished off the bowl.  
Oops, he shrugs to himself. Whatever.  
He puts the rest of the Nachos back where he got them from, and after a last longing look to his brother he magics his way out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have absolutely no explanation why Loki doesn't let Thor know he's alive.


End file.
